Women who, for whatever reason, are not satisfied with the size of their own breasts and desire larger, more shapely breasts must select among two alternative methods for enhancing their breast size, by either using rudimentary externally worn articles, such as foam pads and the like, or by undergoing a surgical operation to be fitted with a breast implant. Opting for use of a surgical breast implant carries with it the danger inherent in any surgical operation and can be quite expensive. In addition to the dangers inherent with the surgical operation is the potential health dangers that may be associated with using a particular type of breast implant, namely, the silicone breast implant. Accordingly, women wishing to enhance their physical appearance in a non-permanent and health-risk free manner opt to use one of the many types of externally worn articles.
A key feature of such externally worn article is that it look and feel natural so as to complement and not detract from the existing female breast that it is used to enhance. In addition to enhancing an existing breast, externally worn articles are designed to replace a female human breast that has been surgically removed. Externally worn articles that can be worn for the purpose of either enhancing or replacing human breasts are referred to a breast forms, and include a wide range of breast enhancers, breast inserts, and breast prostheses. A popular type of breast form has been made from a silicone gel material that is completely encased by plastic film material. The advantage of this type of breast form is that it looks like a natural human breast when worn and feels natural to the user, thus enhancing the self image and confidence of the user. Other breast forms, such as foam pads, water-filled pads and the like, do not afford the user these important qualities but, rather, look unnatural and feel foreign.
In addition to the demand for devices and methods for enhancing breast size and shape, there is also a demand for being able to use those devices and methods while wearing a full-range of clothing. For example, women wearing a backless dress or a halter top will not want to wear a traditional bra. As a result, bras have been developed that are both backless and strapless. Such backless, strapless bras have used non-permanent adhesives, such as a disposable double-sided tape, to secure the bra to the user. Known backless, strapless bras, however, have only provided limited means for enhancing breast size and shape. For example, known backless, strapless bras having full-sized cups are not designed to easily accommodate a breast form and do not use an adhesive that allows the user to easily remove and re-use the bra.
As a result, there exists a need for a breast form enhancement system that provides the benefits of a breast form, yet also the benefits of a backless, strapless bra. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a system having a permanent and re-usable adhesive that allows the user to position the breast forms in a desired position without concern of the breast forms shifting from that position. Moreover, such a system should have means for pushing-up the breasts and enhancing breast cleavage.
There also exists a need for an improved breast form to be used with an improved breast form enhancement system that is specially designed to accommodate women with sagging breasts. Known breast forms have a structure designed to enhance the lower portion of a user's breast and, therefore, are thicker in the regions that cover that portion. As a result, women who have sagging breasts may not be well suited to use the known breast forms because the known breast forms would only further exaggerate the degree of sagging of the breast because the lower portion of the breast is already larger and rounder than the upper portion of the breast. Therefore, it is desirable to have a breast enhancement system with a breast form that is specially adapted to counter-balance the effect of sagging breasts.